


A Fans Pov

by DiabolikalRapture



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiabolikalRapture/pseuds/DiabolikalRapture
Summary: A fans pov. That the world isn't ready for.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Fans Pov

**Author's Note:**

> Just hear me out.

Zim, that name holds so much meaning to me. That name that has scared and healed me so many times.

But for the first time, word's didn't stab my heart. Maybe I'm getting stronger? or maybe I've been ripped to shreds so many times I just can't be torn apart anymore. 

Zim, you've taken from me as much as you've given. I lost what little friends I had. I lost the chance of a normal life. But because of you, I learned to question the norm, I learned confidence, I learned how to be my own person, to be myself regardless of what anyone said. 

And from you, I learned love. I learned love from Zim a fictional character who can't feel love. Ironic. Isn't it.

It was because of you, I was able to feel love. For the first time.

I went from being full of anger and hate and spite. To tender, calm and patient. I now believe love can cure anything. I'm the living proof. 

I knew deep down Zim could never, would never love me. Yet through tears and thorns I kept going. Living in the jacked up reality in my head. Walking blind.

I didn't know I would love you as deeply as I do. I don't know why fate demanded my path be crossed with yours. I don't why I had to fall in love with you. I ask myself these questions everyday. 

I know very well that there's a insurmountable wall between that I cannot deny. Fictional character, love or no. I'm happy all the same. The universe works in mysterious ways I guess. They say everything happens for a reason. They say if you love something let it go, if it comes back it's yours. I thought at one point I was ready to let you go. So I did...you came back. 

We may be coming to the end. But I don't want the flame you lit inside me to die. That flame has been the only thing that has kept me going for so long. 

I don't want to be angry. I don't want to be bitter. I just want to keep living in The heaven's of my mind with you. The lessons you've taught me. The love I learned to feel. Will forever stay within me. Maybe from the day of my birth, it was meant to be this way.

I'm sorry, I didn't know I'd love you so much. I didn't know I'd fall in love so deeply. I didn't choose to, but I'm glad I did! And I'm glad it was you!

Now and Forever Zim I'm with you!


End file.
